Trap
by Dan Winterfell
Summary: Draco bangun lebih siang dari bisanya dan menemukan partner Ketua Muridnya jatuh sakit. Trap! RnR, please!


Trap

Trap by Secretly D. Ar.

Harry potter milik J. K. Rowling

Pair : DraMione

Rate: M (?)

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, alur gak jelas, ide pasaran, aneh, dll.

 _Happy Reading, guys!_

 _DLDR!_

 _Trap_

Draco membuka matanya, sinar matahari yang berdesakan mencoba masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuatnya mau tak mau beradabtasi dengan cahaya itu. Dilihatnya jam yang berada di nakas sudah menunjukan pukul delapan kurang duapuluh menit. Draco merenggangan tubuhnya.

 _Hening._

Tidak biasanya dia bangun jam segini. Biasanya sebelum pukul tujuh pasti dia sudah bangun, lebih tepatnya terbangun karena suara berisik partner ketua muridnya yang selalu berteriak-teriak membangunkannya, mungkin karena ini hari minggu. Tidak. Hari apapun itu Hermione tidak akan membiarkanya bangun melebihi jam tujuh.

 _Berpikir._

Apa mungkin Hermione pergi untuk jadwal mengawasi kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Tidak. Minggu ini bukan jadwal Hermione untuk berjaga, karena jadwal mereka sama. Draco memandang pintu kamarnya, jika jam segini dia belum bangun, pasti Hermione sudah menggedor pintu itu.

 _Ada yang hilang._

Meskipun suara berisik dan cerewet Hermione itu sangat amat menganggu, tapi ini benar-benar merasa ada yang hilang. Apa Nona sok Tau itu baik-baik saja, atau dia sedag sakit. Tidak mungkin gadis keras kepala itu bisa sakit.

Draco segera bangkit dari duduknya, membuka pintu kamarnya secepat kilat dan berjalan ke arah kamar yang berada di samping kamarnya, kamar partner ketua muridnya.

"Hermione..Hermione..!" Draco mengetuk pintu kamar partenr ketua muridnya.

Draco memanggil-manggil nama Hermione lagi. Pintu kamar itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakan seorang gadis yang tampak sangat amat tidak baik, berantakan. Dengan wajah pucatnya Hermione berdiri di depan Draco.

Draco menangkap tubuh Hermione saat gadis itu jatuh, suhu badan Hermione sangat tinggi gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja. Dia segera mengangkat tubuh Hermione dan membopongnya sebelum akhirnya meletakan tubuh Hermione di atas tempat tidur.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Draco." Jika keadaan Hermione seperti saat ini Draco pasti akan langsung mengabadikan momen ini bagaimanapun caranya, hal sebagus ini mana bisa disia-siakan seorang Hermione Granger meminta maaf pada dirinya, Malfoy.

Draco meletakan telapak tanganya di dahi Hermione, panas sangat panas. Kenapa gadis itu tidak pergi ke hospital wing jika dia sakit.

"Kau sudah makan, Mione?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan, "Pahit. Aku tidak mau makan. Kau sendiri kau sudah makan?"

Draco mendengus pelan, bisa-bisanya gadis itu. "Jangan menghawatirkanku, Granger. Lihat kondisimu sebelum menghawatirkan orang lain. Dan kau harus makan, kau ingin sesuatu?"

Hermione kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin makan mulutnya terasa pahit untuk memakan apapun, dan perutnya sakit. "Pahit, Malfoy. Perutku sakit."

Gadis keras kepala dan menjengkelkan itulah Hermione. "Kalau kau tidak makan kau tidak akan sembuh, Mione. Kau ini keras kepala atau bodoh sih?"

Jika tidak dalam keadaan sakit Hermione pasti akan langsung melemparkan mantra ke mulut sialan Malfoy muda itu. Hermione masih bisa melihat Malfoy yang keluar dari kamarnya, sebelum kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

"Mione, bangun...bangun!"

Hermione perlahan membuka matanya. Dia bisa melihat Draco yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan semangkok bubur.

"Makan bubur itu, kau belum makan apapun kan?"

Draco melihat Hermione yang tak kunjung memakan bubur itu, bahkan mulutnya masih tertutup rapat. Gadis yang keras kepala. Draco kembali mendengus pelan dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Mengambil bubur dengan sedok dan menyuapkannya ke arah Hermione.

"Buka mulutmu, gadis keras kepala!"

Hermione pun membuka mulutnya. Draco kembali menyuapkan bubur lagi dan lagi. Lucu, tentu siapapun yang melihat adegan ini pasti akan heran dan tertawa. Dua orang yang biasanya salin melempar matra, kini terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, dimana sang lelaki merawat gadisnya yang sakit.

Hermione tidak membuka mulutnya saat Draco menyodorkan bubur di mulutnya.

"Kenyang. Cukup."

Draco meletakan mangkuk bubur itu di nakas. Yah setengah mangkok tidak buruk.

"Minum ini!" ucap Draco sambil menyodorkan ramuan berwarna biru di botol kecil.

Hermione menatap Draco dan melhat dengan seksama botol kecil itu.

"Percaya padaku, Granger. Aku sedang tidak ingin meracunimu..." Draco mendengus melihat tatapan Hermione, "Minum dan istirahat.!"

Akhirnya Hermione meminum ramuan itu dan memberikan botol kecil yang sudah kosong itu ke tanga Draco. Hermione kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya.

Draco menatap Hermione sejenak dan mengelus pelan kepala gadis di depanya itu. Dia sudah gila, yah dirinya sudah gila, dia harus mengakui itu. Draco sadar ada perasaan lain yang di rasakannya saat bersama gadis itu, terasa lebih hidup dan hal-hal yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

Belum sempat dia melangkah, dia merasakan tangan Hermione menarik lengan kemejanya.

"Jangan pergi.. tetap bersamaku.." ucap Hermione tetap dengan mata tertutup.

Direbahkan tubuhnya di samping Hermione, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Granger?" gumamnya pelan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Hermione tak kalah pelan.

Draco tersenyum mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu, senyum tulus yang belum pernah ditujukannya untuk siapapun, kecuali ibunya. Draco ikut berbaring di samping Hermione, mengelus rambut Hermione pelan dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya, dia menikati debaran yang dirasakannya saat ini. Diusapnya kembali rambut Hermione.

OoO

Ginny, Harry, dan beberapa murid Gryffindor lainnya berjalan beriringan memasuki kastil Hogwarts. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu meskipun tidak terlalu serius, tapi kekhawatiran tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah Harry.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita melihat Hermione ke ruang ketua murid?" saran Ginny daripada mereka terus bertanya-tanya dalam kekhawatiran, bukankah lebih baik memastikan.

Harry dan Ron mengangguk setuju. "Aku berharap Hermione baik-baik saja. Karena aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi."

"Mione pasti baik-baik saja, bukankah kita tau siapa Hermione, huh?" ucap Ron yakin.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju asrama mereka, sedangkan Ginny, Harry dan Ron pergi menuju ruang ketua murid untuk memastikan keadaan Hermione. Harry masih saja tampak khawatir meskipun Ron dan Giiny sudah mencoba meyakinkan jika Hermione pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana Harry tidak khawatir jika partner Hermione adalah seorang Slytherin dan juga mengingat dua orang itu saling membenci, meskipun hubungan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin tidak seburuk dulu, tapi tetap saja.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang ketua murid betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat di sana juga ada Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott.

 _Apa yang sedang meraka lakukan di sana?_

"Nott, Zabini. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

Blaise dan Theo saling berpandangan, "Mengunjungi, Draco?. Karena aku tidak melihat dia seharian ini. Kailan?"

Ginny dan dua orang lainnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterjutannya. "Hermione. Aku juga tidak melihat dia seharian ini." Ucap Harry khawatir.

Mereka berlima saling berpandangan, dengan menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dan berharap tidak terjadi apapun dengan sahabat mereka.

" _Demi Salazar!_ Apa ada yang tau password ruangan ini? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ujar Theo. Dirinya tidak akan kaget jika menemukan ruangan ketua murid seperti arena peperangan, dan menemukan dua orang yang terkapar di dalamnya. Theo bergidik sendiri.

Ginny maju dan mengucapkan kata sandi di depan Gargoyle Singa dan Ular, lambang asrama ketua murid. _Semoga mereka tidak mengganti kata sandinya._

" _Permen busuk."_ Ucap Ginny. Dan pintu di depan mereka terbuka.

Mereka berlima segera memasuki ruang ketua murid. Ruangan tersebut nampak sepi, karena tidak terlihat aktivitas apapu, tapi aggapan mereka jika tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu segera terbantahkan saat mendengar suara geraman dari lantai atas, tepatnya suara geraman Hermione.

Mereka berlima segera menaiki tangga setelah mendengar geraman itu. Kekhawatiran Harry semakin menjadi setelah mendengar geraman Hermione, jika sampai sahabatnya itu terluka jangan harap Malfoy bisa hidup tenang.

" _Pelan..pelan, Malfoy. Kau menusuknya terlalu dalam."_

" _Diam saja, Granger. Awalnya memang sakit, tapi setelahnya kau pasti menikmatnya."_

Mereka berlima nampak menelan ludah mendengar percakapan di dalam. Blaise dan Theo nampak senyum-senyum aneh. Sedangkan Ron nampak berpikir, Harry tetap khawatir, Ginny senyum aneh.

Mereka berlima semakin mendekatkan telinga mereka ke pintu.

" _Bloody Hell, Malfoy! Ini sakit, jangan menusukannya lagi, pelan Malfoy..pelan.." rintih Hermione._

" _Sebentar kagi, Granger. Percaya padaku untuk kali ini, aku akan melakukanya dengan pelan.."_

Pikiran mereka semakin kemana-mana mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam. Wajah Ginny nampak merona merah. Blaise dan Theo terkikik geli. Harry meraih tongkatnya tapi di tahan oleh Ginny.

"Aku akan membuka pintu ini, kalian minggir." Ucap Harry.

"Sabar, Potter. Kita dengarkan dulu.." ucap Balise.

Harry akhirnya menurunkan tongkatnya dengan wajah penuh ketidak ikhlasan. Dan dirinya juga mulai berpikir ke arah 'itu', apa mungkin Hermione melakukan 'itu' dengan Malfoy. _Tidak mungkin!_ Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Agghhh.. Malfoy lihat aku berdarah."_

" _Biarkan saja.."_

Harry tidak tahan lagi, dia mengucapkan _Alohomora,_ dan membuka pintu denga kasar yang menyebabkan gagang pintu kamar Hermione lepas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Harry.

Harry terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depanya, tidak bukan hanya Harry tapi semua yang ada di sana. Terdenga suara tawa dari arah belakang, Theo dan Blaise.

Apa yang mereka lihat saat ini bukanlah apa yang seperti mereka pikirkan. Yang merka lihat sekarang adalah Draco yang memegang sebuah jaru dan jari Hermione yang mengeluarkan darah hitam.

" _Bloody Hell._ Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Dan apa-apaan yang kalian lakukan dengan pintu itu." Tanya Draco dengan amarah.

Mereka nampak memasang wajah _innocent_ sebisa mungkin.

"Kami... hmm... hanya khawatir dengan kalian berdua dan datang ke sini untuk menjenguk kalian. Tapi setelah mendengar teriakan Hermione... dan berpikir kalian melakukan 'sesuatu' jadi Harry membuka pintu itu." Mereka semua mengangguk setuju dengan ucap Hermione, tapi Harry sedikit merasa jika dia dijadikan tersangka di sini, meskipun dia memang salah.

"Melakukan sesuatu aku dan _ferret-_ pirang ini? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" Draco memberikan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Hermione.

"Yah mungkin saja kan, siapa yang tidak ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan seorang Malfoy." Ucap Theo yang dibalas seringai oleh Draco.

"Ginny yang membukanya dia tau kata sandi ruangan ini." Tambahnya.

Harry meletakan gagang pintu yang tadi dirusakannya di atas meja. "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Akupuntur. Malfoy mencoba mengobatiku." Jawab Hermione.

"Kau sakit, Mione? Dan kau yang mengobatinya, Malfoy?" tanya Ron tidak percaya, sama tidak percayanya jika Voldemort ingin menumbuhkan rambut di kepala plontosnya.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar, Granger memang sakit. Dan ya aku yang membantu mengobatinya. Lebih baik kalian keluar segera! Dan biarkan Granger istirahat." perintah Draco.

Semua orang di ruangan itu mendesah kecewa. "Kau terdengar seperti kekasih yang overprotectiv, Drake" ejek Blaise.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Mione." Ucap Harry dengan senyum lembutnya.

Semua orang akhirnya keluar dari ruangan menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Ehhmm. Malfoy, terima kasih..err.. kau sudah mau merawatku.. terima kasih." Ucap Hermione tulus.

Draco hanya menganggukan kepalanya da menyeringai, kali ini bukan seringai yang menyebalkan. Draco akhirnya juga meninggalkan ruangan Hermione, "Istirahat, Granger. Jika kau butuh apapun kau tau dimana aku." Ucap Draco sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

 _Draco membuka matanya, dia tertidur. Dia melihat ke arah samoing dan tidak menemukan siapapun. 'Diamana, Granger?' tanyanya dalam hati. Draco duduk di tepi ranjang saat melihat Hermione masuk dalam kamar, dilihatnya Hermione memegangi perutnya._

" _Kau sudah bangun?"_

 _Draco mengangguk, "Apa kau sudah baikan, Granger?" bukankah tadi mereka saling memanggil nama._

 _Hermione duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, "Lebih baik. Tapi perutku terasa sakit, da aku baru saja memuntahkan isi perutku."_

 _Draco berpikir sejenak dia pernah mengalami hal itu dan dia tau cara mengobainya. "Kau punya jarum akupuntur, Granger?"_

" _Di laci nomor dua dari bawah." Ucap Hermione._

 _Draco segera mengambilnya, dan kembali duduk. Draco memberi aba-aba ke arah Hermione untuk duduk di dampingnya._

" _Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau bisa akupuntur?" tanay Hermione dan duduk di samping Draco._

 _Draco mengambil salah satu jarum dari kotak itu. "Sedikit. Dulu jika aku sakit perut, Ibuku selalu mengobati dengan ini. Berikan taganmu."_

 _Hermione separuh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Draco, bagaimana bisa. Tapi wajah Draco yang nampak serius berhasil meyakinkannya._

" _Pelan..pelan, Malfoy. Kau menusuknya terlalu dalam." Hermione memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Draco._

" _Diam saja, Granger. Awalnya memang sakit, tapi setelahnya kau pasti menikmatnya." Ucap Draco dengan seringainya, yang sungguh membuat Hermione semakin kesal. apa maksud dari omongan lelaki pirang itu, gila._

 _Draco kembali menusukan jarum akupuntur semakin dalam dengan lebih berhati-hati._

" _Bloody Hell, Malfoy! Ini sakit, jangan menusukannya lagi, pelan Malfoy..pelan.." Hermione menarik tangannya, tapi dicegah oleh Draco._

" _Sebentar kagi, Granger. Percaya padaku untuk kali ini, aku akan melakukanya dengan pelan..". Draco menatap Hermione dalam, seakan mengatakan 'percaya padaku'._

 _Draco mencabut jarum itu dan membiarkan darah keluat dari jari Hermione. Darah yang keluar dari jari Hermione berwarna hitam. Hermione memang memiliki masalah pencernaan._

" _Agghhh.. Malfoy lihat aku berdarah." Hermione melihat darah yag keluar dari darahnya berwarna hitam._

" _Biarkan saja.." ucap Draco tetap dengan memegang tangan Hermione dan tetap menekan jari yang tadi ditusuknya._

 _Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan paksa. Disana mereka melihat Ginny, Harry, Ron dan.. tungu.. Blaise dan Theo._

 _Bloody hell!_

 _._

 _The End_

Maaf untuk ' **Trap** ' rate M-nya, ingat ini bulan puasa, kekekek

Review, please!

Terima Kasih sudah membaca

 _Secretly D. Ar._


End file.
